1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for erasing and writing data in a computer, and more particularly to a system and method for erasing and writing desktop management interface data under a Linux system.
2. Description of Related Art
Desktop management interface (DMI) is a system that helps to collect data about a computer (hereinafter “DMI data”). The DMI data may include a serial number of a motherboard, a manufacture, event logs, for example. Usually, the DMI data is stored in a management information format database (MIFD) of a basic input/output system (BIOS) in the computer.
There are two methods of accessing MIFD for the DMI data. The first method is a table-based method, and the second method is by using Plug-and-Play (PnP) function interface. Using the first method, the DMI data only can be read, but cannot be erased or written. Using the second method, the DMI data can be read, erased, and written by a PnP calling routine.
However, the PnP calling routine only can be executed under a real mode or a 16-bit protected mode. A disk operating system (DOS) operates in a real mode. However, a Linux system operates in a 32-bit protected mode. Thus, the PnP calling routine cannot be executed under the Linux system.
Typically, in order to erase and/or write DMI data under the Linux system, DOS needs to be extra installed. However, installing the DOS extra is very troublesome. In addition, DOS is a single thread operating system, thus, system halt may happens if erasing and/or writing DMI data happens wrongly.